Mine
by goldleaves
Summary: Harry Potter cross over - Bella and Edward attend Hogwarts and have always hated each other, but is their connection really hate, or something much stronger?


**Title:** Mine

**Author:** Lady Arianne Of Ambers Valley

**Rating:** T

**Length:** 5000

**Type of Story: **One-Shot

**Pairing:** Edward x Bella

**Summary:** Bella and Edward, both attend Hogwarts, and all through their time there they have hated each other, but is the connection really hate... or something much more powerful?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Hogwarts, which belongs to J.K. Rowling, or Twilight, which belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

There were only a couple of things that Bella disliked, they went like this:

**- Slytherins**

**- Pure-bloods who were full of themselves**

- and... **Edward Masen, who incidentally fell into the other two categories**

There were three things that Edward hated... well there was more than three things that he hated but there was three things that he despised, they went like this:

**- Gryffindors**

**- Pure-bloods who didn't act according to their status**

- and... **Bella Swan, who incidentally fell into the other two categories.**

He hated her with a passion, she was a pureblood but she hanged around with half-bloods and muggle-borns.. he refained by using the name Mudbloods, he might be a believer in Pure-blood supremacy but he hated that term, and he would guess that they would too.

When he had first met her, in their first year.. just before the sorting he had recognised her as a pure-blood but when he had offered to be her friend, which would have been an honour for anyone, she just shook her head and said that she already had friends. When she did so, he had gotten very angry and very embarrassed, how dare she? he had thought

Later when she had been sorted into Gryffindor and he into Slytherin his dislike towards her just solidified.

When she had became a beater of the Gryffindor team in their second year his hate, if possible grew and when she caught hit a bludger at the seeker of the Slytherin team, effectively knocking him out he was outraged... but somewhere deep inside him respected her... not many girls could be a beater and not many could aim as good as she could.

Over the years, he watched her silently, with curious eyes and a sneer on his beautiful face. He noticed as he grew older and joined the Slytherin team as seeker that girls seemed to think of him as attractive.

In their fourth year when Lord Voldemort had been defeated, he remembered hearing in the great hall the next morning Dumbledore announcing his demise and the deaths of James and Lilly Potter, he heard the cheers and groans from the Gryffindor... their emotions conflisted... happy that Voldemort was finally gone but sad that two old Gryffindors had to die.

He remembered watching Bella, as she hugged everyone around her... a smile on her face and tears down her cheeks. During his fifth year he had gone through most of the girls in Slytherin, both younger and older.

In that year he was the second highest scoring in all of his OWL's, not surprisingly Bella was the highest in the year with eleven O's. And that was the beginning of the advancement of their competitiveness. Soon in all of their classes they competed for the best marks, but in all she got the best marks... she was the star pupil.

In their first year she had been a small girl with plain brown hair, but over the years she had grown into a beautiful young woman and she knew it though she didn't rub it into people's faces, the only things with her was that she had scars from stray bludgers from practice and a couple of broken bones that had long since healed from matches with Slytherin.

All of Slytherin hated her... she was always knocking out their team... always zooming past and saving hers... she had never missed a game, never fouled and she was despised more than any other Gryffindor, but no-one dared to do anything to her... she had too good of an aim, that and Edward had claimed her as his thing to annoy, and he did annoy her all that he could. And very soon they had learnt... leave Bella Swan to Edward.

Bella hated Edward with a passion, everytime that they came across each other, she could feel his emerald eyes pierce into her back, and she could just sense the sneer on his face. Everytime that he could.. which was often as they were a lot of each other's classes, he would make a comment and would make jokes about her. She had heard them so many times that she had stopped getting annoyed at him.

She had caught him looking at her with lust in his eyes, a couple times... usually on the way back from Herbology during winter when it had started to rain down heavily and her, as well as everyone else's clothes, had been soaked. Other times she had seen it was during the annual Christmas party, where just last year she had worn a short dress with a bow around her waist, of course in the Gryffindor colours.

After that time she had made it her job to make him as annoyed as he could, by making him want her, but never able to get her. She wasn't slutish like those in Slytherin, but she was modest and she knew that he liked it.

One the first day of their seventh year she passed through the portal, already dressed in her Gryffindor robes, with her Quidditch captain badge proudly on display. She looked around and saw many familiar faces, including the hauntingly beautiful face of Edward. He watched her as she walked through the crowd towards her friends, both on the Quidditch team and not, they were all in a circle talking happily.

He watched her as she was met by screams, hugs and even more screams. He watched as she tilted her laugh in a laugh, making her hair cascade down her back, leaving her neck exposed, just looking at it from the angle that he was at made him want to kiss it and thread his fingers through her hair.

She entranced him, made him lust over her, made him have very uncomfortable mornings after waking from a dream in which she featured in. She had an effect on him, and he hated it... and she knew it. He knew that she knew... that she did everything on purpose just to annoy him, to make him agonise.

He hated how she would do something, like walk past him purposely brushing her fingers against his arm, making it appear by accident, and then once past him would turn around and look into his eyes, just for a millisecond before shaking her head, causing her hair to fly everywhere in luscious waves, and respond to her friends. It infuriated him.

But... he still couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he watched her as she climbed into the train behind her friends. with a scowl he followed his friends into their own carriage. He couldn't concentrate on the conversation between his friends, but they didn't care... they all knew that he didn't speak more than he needed or wanted to.

His thought were mulling over what had happened during the summer, when he heard a familiar laugh, he tried desperately not to snap his head up as he heard her coming closer, but he did and he looked around quickly and saw that the others were still in their own conversation and so had not noticed his swift movement, he looked out of the carriage into the hallway, just as she walked past him, she was laughing with her friends heading down the train to speak to her other friends, unlike normally she didn't look at him from the corner of her eye, she was being herself, he noticed. And for some reason this made him want her even more.

He watched during the sorting ceremony, he watched the way she smiled and clapped and cheered for all of those who joined the house of Gryffindor. And he watched as she drank her pumpkin juice and then licking her lips in a way that made him silently groan, but he knew that she didn't do it on purpose... he had been watching her for such a long time.

He knew that she liked Chicken not pork, hated licorice and that after every quidditch game that she won she would hang around the side of the castle, near the Gryffindor tower ( so she could still hear the music) and that she would dance around the big oak tree that stood there.

He watched as she flew around the pitch to pick the team for that year. it was same as the year as before.. with only a couple changes. She and Bill Weasley, a sixth year, were Beaters, Charlie Weasley, a fifth year was seeker. Angela Weber, a fellow seventh year was chaser along with Leah Clearwater, a fifth year and Alice Brandon, also a seventh year, the keeper position was held by a sixth year called Jessica.

He knew that they were all good, he watched all of their practises, but the only that he could call perfect was her, the way that she moved, when flying. The way that she rose slightly while bring her arm back slowly before swing forward at a near impossible speed to hit a ball was amazing, her concentration in the game was beautiful. It was the only place that they ever encountered each other when she would purposely make him watch.

But he still had a draw to watch her as she gracefully spun out of harm and whizz past him. It was quite amusing then, as graceful as she was on the broom, in the air... while on the ground she had tendency to fall over and trip over nothing, it made him smile slightly when she did, it also for some reason made his heart lurch a little at the thought of her being hurt, but when he saw her laugh at herself and stand and brush the dirt off of her, his heart would go back to its normal speed

The day dawned bright and chilly, over the grounds of Hogwarts, for the first game of the season: Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Through the whole game, those around him booed at both teams, while he watched as she spun past the others, in perfect synchronisation with the other beater, he watched as she gave an almost invisible nod and they began to fly towards the Hufflepuff beaters, who were flying in close formation, they spun in a tight corkscrew attracting the attention of the bludgers and soon they flew at them, but with quick batwork they managed to control both bludgers, passing them to eachother while still in a corkscrew as they headed for the other beaters.

Just as they were almost at the beaters, Bill swooped down with one bludger, while she tilted up with the other, they passed them once more time before hitting them in different directions, one towards the keeper, who promptly fell from his broom, and the other towards the seeker, who suddenly had a broken arm in three places, and was in excrutiating pain.

they met for a high five before seperating and going seperate ways, towards the bludgers. he listened as Gryffindor won, and he watched as Bella went towards the wounded Hufflepuff seeker, whom she had injured, and apologise, with a smile the seeker, Rosalie Hale forgave her and laughed at the sillyness of it all.

He watched her next match against Ravenclaw, he watched as she flew between her seeker and an out of control chaser from Ravenclaw, causing her to drop her baton and hang from her broom, only holding on with one hand. He watched with immense fear as she brought her other hand up, and began to swing before flipping back onto the broom. for the rest of the game she hit the bludgers with the end of her broom, he watched as she flew around the pitch in the rain, ignoring the drips in her eyes... doing whatever she could to make sure that her team would win.

She watched him as he played the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game. Not only because he somehow mystified her but because she need to get information on their tactics and stratergy for their game. Well this is what she told herself when she found herself sub-conciously following him movements around the pitch, and when he flew past the stands were she was standing, in a last burst of speed to capture the snitch before the other seeker, Jasper Whitlock, could their eyes connected for one moment and she felt her heart pound and lurch.

She wan't surprised when he won against Ravenclaw, or against Hufflepuff... who were playing a reserve seeker as Rosalie's arm was still a bit stiff, she still immensley guilty about that.

Eventually it came to the end of the year, and the quidditch cup final... Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Snakes vs. Lions. Green vs. Red. It was expected to be one of the most vicious games of the last decade. It was both of the captian's last year at gaining the quidditch cup and they both desperately wanted it, but for different reasons.

**- Edward because he wanted to win the cup at least one time, while in Hogwarts...**

**-**and ...** Bella because she wanted to go out with a BANG!**

on the day of the match Bella walked onto the pitch, with her team... all of their heads held high with pride, they met Edward and the rest in the middle, they stood there, eyeing each other... as Madame Hooch began to explain the rules. With a nod they shook hands and mounted their brooms to get into their respective positions.

With a shrill blow of the whistle they were off, Bill and Bella were swiftly hitting the bludgers at the slytherin team and protecting the Gryffindors, from all those hit they're way.

She flew past Edward giving him a glance through the side of her eyes, and once seeing that he was watching her every moves, she smirked to herself before leaning back to hit a bludger that had been heading towards Angela. She hit the bludger towards Emmett, who was one of the Slytherin beaters and she felt a sense of pride when it hit him full on causing him to fall to the ground.

When she noticed that Edward had seen the snitch she nodded to Bill and on cue they went on one side of him and began to push him around, causing him to fly into one of the stands... he landed on the ground with a thud, before leaping back on his broom and flying after Charlie, but he was too far ahead and had caught the snitch before Edward was even level.

They all flew to the ground, where they were met by the other Gryffindors, everyone was cheering and smiling. Everyone on the team was bruised, dirty but they were happy. Bella herself had a gash on her arm from when the bludger had hit her causing her to almost fall off of her broom.

Edward landed with the rest of his team, they were all wore sour expressions as they took in the happy Gryffindors. Most of them looked miserably at Bill who was being thrown through the air by his team mates but Edward only looked at Bella, knowing that it had been her strategy to make sure they had won. He watched as she jumped up and down with joy... a smile on her face as small infrequent drops of blood dropped from her limp left arm.

Soon it was night and everyone in Gryffindor was in the tower, except for Bella, she sat underneath the tree which lived in the shadows of Gryffindor tower, her back was to the tree and her legs were crossed as she looked up at the bright sky. She was remembering her parents, whom she hadn't seen since she had boarded the train at the beginning of the year. She loved them a lot and she knew that they had met under the tree many years earlier.

She sighed in happiness before looking around, she knew someone was watching her... she didn't now who or why. She didn't care, as long as they left her alone.

Edward stood in the cover of the trees and watched her, she was sitting on the ground, her long brown hair was up revealing her neck, she was wearing an emerald green shirt which had a golden lion on it. with her wearing it he couldn't help but think about how good she looked in green. He knew that this might be his chance.

Over the year he had noticed that his hatred had turned to fascination and then that fascination had turned into adoration. For some reason he couldn't be helped but to pulled to her. With a sigh he was about to turn and leave when he steeped on a twig breaking it.

"I know you're there" came her voice "come out" slowly and hesitatingly he left the coverage of the trees and headed towards her.

Bella watched as he left the forest, he was beautiful in the moonlight, and so some how she found herself standing by the time that he got to her.

"What do you want?" she asked him,

He said nothing, before suddenly capturing her mouth with his. His warm mouth moved across her and soon she found herself responingto his every touch, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on the sides of her faces. Their bodies were pushed together, touching each other as much as they could.

Suddenly he broke away, leaving her wanting more. Then she realized who she was kissing, she tried to leave but his arms crushed her to his frame, so she looked to the side, leaning her face against his chest.

"You've been a very very bad girl... you know that Isabella?"

she didn't answer,

"You know what you've been doing to me and i want you to know that two can play that game" once again she didn't answer, so he lifted her face to look at is, she saw that his emerald eyes were dark and full of lust, it made her shiver... and again he pressed his lips to her, he pushed her up against the tree, trapping her arms at her sides.

He nipped at her lips with his teeth and obediently she opened her mouth letting him have access with his tongue, their tongues battled each other as her eyes slid shut. Ecstasy rushed through her body, she didn't realize it but he had let her arms go, but she still held them there. She felt his hands run down her sides, from her shoulder to her waist... he eventually placed his hands on her hips and rested them there for a minute, she had realized that her arms were free so she brought them to his chest... where she then began to stroke the muscles that were visible through his tight black shirt.

With a growl he realised her mouth and moved her hands and placed them above her head, and then he began to kiss along her neck, making sure not to leave any marks on her pale skin. Her eyes shot open, and a low whimper came from her throat, with a chuckle that caused her to shiver, he began to kiss up her jawline to where it met her ear. He nibbed at her ear gently for a minute before whispering to her,

"You are mine, Isabella... no one elses!"

She couldn't help but whimper and shiver at the possessiveness of his words,

"And i will make you want me" then with a swift kiss on the lips, he was gone... leaving her standing there, she slowly placed her fingertips on her still throbbing lips, he had only just gone and she wanted him back again.

Over the remaining weeks of term, she would catch him staring at her with evident lust in his eyes, after their eyes locked in a battle for a moment, she dropped hers, and shivered at the intensity of his gaze. and a blush would appear on her cheeks.

Edward loved seeing the surprise and lust cover her eyes, almost as much as he loved seeing the blush paint her cheeks.

As she walked the hallways, he would always find a way to brush his long fingers across her waist, or somehow kiss her neck quickly without anyone the wiser. a couple of times, she had been wandering the halls when she suddenly fell, like normal for her, but instead of hitting the cold and very hard ground like she expected, she felt a pair of strong arms lither around her waist and pull her up.

She would turn around to see the smirking face of Edward, he would have his green and silver tie loose around his neck, the top few buttons undone, his shirt sleeves were rolled up revealing his strong and muscular arms. His slytherin robes would always be hooked around his bag strap. His book bag, would always be open and revealing a couple heavy tomes.

His green eyes would burn into hers, before he kissed her jawline up to her right ear, where he whispered,

"Mine" before disappearing once more.

Her encounters with him left her frustrated and wanting him more.

She sat through all of her exams, knowing that he was looking at her. But she tried to ignore him and to get high marks.

On the last day of the year, there was a feast, it was bigger than all the other feasts of the year, plates upon plates of food glittering, wobbling and smelling delicous stood on the tables, as the students tried to eat as much as they could. Bella looked across the gryffindor decorated hall and saw that Edward was looking at her over a glass of pumpkin juice.

His eyes bored into hers and she resisted the urge to blush, she couldn't help but think about what had happened on that night just over a month earlier when he had pinned her to the tree and had first claimed that she was his. She blushed at the memory and tore her eyes away from his and returned to her desert.

Edward loved the feeling of knowing that she was his, that he owned her. That just by looking at her he could make her heart flutter and her cheeks to blush, so when she lowered her gaze from his, with a blush across her cheeks he felt immensely happy, as if because he had made this beautiful witches heart to become his that he could do anything.

But there was only one thing that he wanted... and he all ready had it.

That night, she crept out to the tree for the first time since their encounter all that time before, and looked at where her parents had engraved their initials, her fingers grazing across the bark of the tree she came across some initials that hadn't been there before. she looked at it closely to see that someone had engraved in the tree _'I.S & E.M'_

She looked at it for a moment, wondering who had put it there, when she felt someone's breath against her neck, and a familiar velvety voice in her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine,

"Isabella do you like it?"

"Did you do this?" she asked quietly, not daring to look back at him, inside she was frightened of what she would see in his eyes,

"Yes" She slowly turned around to see that his eyes were covered by his messy bronze hair, there was a small smile across his face,

"Why?"

He looked at her and he could see some odd emotion burning with in his eyes,

"Because..." suddenly he was kissing her patiently, she wound one arm around his neck, and intertwined the other with his right hand, as his left was leaning on the tree so as not to crush her with his weight. She felt his tongue on her lips and she opened her mouth to allow him entrance, His tongue explored the roof of her mouth, before going to the insides of her cheeks.

His legs were open, one between hers and the other on the left of her left leg, his right knee was digging into the tree as they kissed, unaware of the fact that a storm was brewing, suddenly they felt water on their faces and they seperated, their breaths panting to look up at the night sky, soon their clothes were soaked, but they stood there still.

When Edward looked back down at bella, he saw the flushed look on her face, and that her brown hair was cascading down her back, there was water dribbling down her face, towards her mouth. He followed one of the raindrop's path with his lips until it stopped on her lips, they were open, and her eyes were on his... with a small smirk he kissed her again, this time more gently, while picking her up and spinning her around.

"Because I love you Isabella"

And then he was gone once more.

She travelled home, thinking about the words that he had said, the way that he had kissed her and the way that he had claimed her heart indefinately, by using those five words.

She could feel his eyes on her as she exited the train and walked through the busy platform, through the portal towards her family. When she walked past him, she couldn't help but look at him, for a moment, and as she did so, he mouthed 'Mine' at her, reminding her that she was his. that no-one could hold her, that no-one could make her feel the way that she did, that no-one could kiss her the way that he did.

A couple of weeks past, and Bella sat in a tree in the middle of one of her parents fields, thought her parents were very rich, they preferred to live on a farm, their house was huge and old, and was very homely. The tree that she now sat in was her own tree, it was on the other side of the hill and so couldn't be seen from the house.

The ground around the tree was grassy and dry, as they had not had water in such a while. Bella sat in the tree, her legs swinging as she read her book, 'Hogwarts, A History' while eating one of the apples that were ripe enough to be eaten.

The wind was blowing in her face, and for the first time since returning to her home, she felt cool. Though she loved reading, she couldn't help thinking about Edward, did he really love her? Where was he? What was he doing? these were all questions running through her head so with a sigh she let the book fall from her hand and land on the ground with a thunk.

"Well, well... i thought i would never see the day, Good Ole' Swanney giving up reading" came the teasing voice of someone walking towards her, she looked up quickly and saw that it was Edward, he was carrying his broom over his shoulder, and his hair was blowing in the wind. He strode towards her, as she slipped from her place in the tree, his name on her lips,

"Edward"

As he heard her whisper his name, something in him, broke. He had never thought before this that he could love her like he did. Sure he was entranced by her, and he liked kissing her but he thought it was just a passing crush, but he knew now somewhere deep inside of him he knew that he loved her, that was the only cause for the pain he had been existing in for the fortnight he had been away. It had also been the reason why he had decided to visit her. And it now broke through to the surface sending his heart beating faster, as he heard his name coming from her lips.

And suddenly his broom was on the floor, both of his hands on her waist as he lifted her up and span her around as he connected his lips to her, tasting her for the first time in weeks. He had missed her taste, the way that her hands would twine around his neck and play with his hair as he kissed her.

When they seperated they were both panting, they interleced their fingers on both hands as they rested their forehead on each others, looking into the others eyes,

"Mine" Edward said, silently telling her that he indeed loved her,

"Mine" She whispered, silently telling him that she returned his love.


End file.
